


no tenderness

by ixie_nay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, In Which Gavin Is RK900's Bitch, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixie_nay/pseuds/ixie_nay
Summary: Calen tugs on the leash; Gavin pulls away, stubborn with all two still-functioning brain cells.Gavin won't beg.  He won't.





	no tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> guys I've fallen into this ship and I can't get up help
> 
> inspired by [this piece of amazing fanart](https://avapron228.tumblr.com/post/175689031797/sorry-not-sorry) (I mean holy shit look at it, look at how hot that is, how could I NOT)
> 
> title take from The Bravery's "Hatef--k"
> 
> (originally posted on [my tumblr](https://shitpostingdeviant.tumblr.com/post/175762344550/avaptm-%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BC-%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD-whoops-my-hands-slipped-and))

Gavin can’t quite remember how he ended up here.

He can probably chalk that up to the egg vibe in his ass, mostly. Calen has it turned all the way up, after at least two hours of the lowest setting while the stupid fucking tin can smacked him around with his own belt. The stripes still hurt, a low sting morphing into an ache/buzz that’s combining with the sharp crescents of the bite marks all over him and the leather straps immobilizing his arms to scramble whatever cognitive ability Gavin has left. Pain-pleasure-pain all smearing together into one throbbing sensation that he can’t do a fucking thing about.

Calen tugs on the leash; Gavin pulls away, stubborn with all two still-functioning brain cells.

Maybe he lost a bet. Is that why he’s wearing this — this getup? The harness? This isn’t his thing. It’s _not_. Whatever Calen found snooping in his search history doesn’t mean shit —

“Detective.” Calen’s low voice shatters his fragile thoughts, makes his dick jump like a circus horse. “You’re dirtying my clothes.”

He — _it_  sounds so fucking unaffected, and Gavin doesn’t give two shits if he’s dripping all over Calen’s black jeans, it’s the fucking thing’s own fault, if he was naked too this wouldn’t be a problem.

“Go fuck yourself,” Gavin spits — or, he would, if Calen hadn’t chosen that exact moment to shove its thigh up into Gavin’s ass and turn the words into garbled, saliva-choked incoherence.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Detective?”

 _Stop calling me that_ , Gavin wants to say, the constant reminder of his rank and authority only makes this worse, makes him twitch and leak everywhere that he’s been reduced to a mindless animal by a _fucking robot_.

He bites his lip, instead, hard enough to bleed. If he tries to talk now, he’ll say what Calen wants him to, and he’ll fucking _die_ before that happens.

Of course the fucking tin can has to remind him. “All you have to do is ask,” it says, a steady pull on the leash drawing him closer, all silk and iron. “Beg. Then I’ll give your weak human flesh what it craves so badly.”

Teeth still clamped around his lip, Gavin hisses, spit and blood spraying onto Calen’s shirt. He’s wound so tight. Wants to come. Can’t. Not with the ring squeezing him shut. God, fuck. The vibe is relentless. Gavin wants to scream. His brain is melting out his ears.

“Beg,” Calen repeats, his voice a caress. Gavin can’t remember why he shouldn’t. Can’t think at all. There’s nothing but sensation, overwhelming pleasure, he grinds down on Calen’s thigh even though it’s not doing him any good, he can’t come, he can’t _fucking come_ no matter how hard he ruts.

His mouth falls open, trickling blood and drool. His eyes roll up.

“Please,” completely against his will, “plea-ase, please-e let me come, ohfuck _please_ — ” and then it’s so easy, so, so easy, letting the words bubble up out of his abused throat, _please_ and _god_ and _need it so bad_.

“That’s it,” says Calen, and Gavin might actually be out of his mind because it sounds rough, almost broken, “there, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?” A gloved hand closes around his cock, jerks the ring all the way off, and Gavin whites out.


End file.
